Stranded: The Conclusion
by MetalRose123
Summary: The Collective launches an attack on the stranded expedition members' base, what happens when the threat goes to Earth? Yes, it is the final story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Stargate, I'm not making any money, just enjoyable reading (hopefully).**

 _Seven months after finding their temporary home the stranded expedition members have entered a war with their adversaries, the Collective. Now they are in a desperate struggle to keep the Collective from destroying them and every being in the galaxy._

Jackie O'Neill watched the Stargate dial up. Beside her stood Jara Tel-Amman. The girl seemed unusually tense.

"Something wrong, Jara?" Jackie asked.

Jara turned to the lieutenant. "Nothing is wrong. I just remember the address, that's all."

Jackie felt her eyebrows go up. "You know where we're going? You've been there before?"

Jara shook her head. "Nope. Never been. My mother always said they were good traders, if a bit uncompromising."

"That's good to know." Hofius said.

Jackie shot the major a look. "Were you eavesdropping, sir?"

Hofius grinned. "Eavesdropping is a good source of information."

"Also a quick way to get mashed over the head." Jackie muttered to Jara.

Dani entered the newly christened 'Gateroom', dressed in regular off world attire. Green jumpsuit, vest, combat boots and the handy dandy p-90. She flippantly saluted Hofius. "Sir."

"It's too bad you've got to be in charge. We could always use someone with diplomatic skills." Jackie told the major, pointedly looking at Dani.

Hofius sighed. "I'm beginning to get stir crazy, myself. But I'm no diplomat."

"Better than Dani, I'd bet. Sir." Jackie said.

Just before the last chevron locked, Connor came flying into the room. "Wait!"

The man dialing the Gate was so surprised by Connor's entrance that he stopped dialing. His hand hovered over the

Hofius spun around to look at Connor. "Just what is it you're doing?"

"I think I know how to get us home." Was Connor's response.

"My... office." Hofius said. "All of you. You won't be going offworld just yet."

Ten minutes later, after the team had unsuited and gathered in Hofius' makeshift office.

"Alright Connor, what's this about?" Hofius asked.

A very excited Connor jumped into a long and very scientific explanation.

"Just give us the highlights." Dani cut in.

Connor shrugged. "I can get us home." He said simply.

A simultaneous exclamation of, "What?" could be heard from three of the people in the room.

Jara stood silently, musing over the possibilities. She never revealed any emotion.

"See, I figured out we're not much farther out than the Pegasus Galaxy, so it would just be the simple solution of dialing eight symbols."

"You mean we could go back to Earth?" Jackie asked.

Connor grinned from ear to ear. "With the right amount of power."

"ZPMs." She sighed.

"The Ancient database is full of locations of the other outposts and cities." Connor replied.

"But most of them are occupied by our good friends, the Collective and their little alien armies. And I have a hard time believing they will just let us waltz in and take a very strong power source, willingly." Dani argued.

"But," Connor started.

Hofius silenced them. "We'll check out those addresses and see if we can find anything. Dismissed."

The search took weeks. Jackie was about to give up hope when they finally got word from Lieutenant Andrews team that they found some Ancient ruins and a ZPM. After Andrews and her team brought the ZPM back to the base Connor got to work.

"You're sure this'll work?" Dani asked skeptically.

Jackie smiled to herself. Dani had a valid question, but Connor was an optimist.

"Of course it will work." He said.

"If the whole city is blown up, I'm blaming it on you." She argued.

"It's not going to blow up." Connor huffed.

Before Dani could give another snarky reply, Hofius walked in.

"Settle down kids." The major said, in a way that reminded Jackie of her dad.

The two younger officers snapped to attention, but Hofius just motioned for them to keep sitting.

"Alright, Connor, you've got..." Hofius glanced at his watch, "thirteen minutes. Use them wisely."

Connor looked up from his laptop. "Well, we're ready to try dialing. The ZPM is, for lack of a better word, full. Of course, dialing will probably deplete it."

"You mean, we've got one shot at this."

Connor nodded slowly.

Hofius thought about it. "Do it."

Connor's eyes widened. "N-now?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Uh, no. I just didn't think..."

"Connor, you either do it or I'll get someone else to do it."

Connor stood up, he grabbed his computer and headed out the door.

"We're off to see the wizard." Jackie said.

The gateroom was relatively empty, the only people there were the technicians.

Connor sat down next to the gate, he did some other technical stuff, that Jackie didn't quite understand, before standing up and announcing that they were ready.

"So. Who gets the honor of dialing the gate?" Dani asked.

"Well..." Hofius started, but he was unable to finish because the gate started up.

They jumped back. Jackie watched the last chevron lock.

"Who were we expecting, sir?" Dani wondered.

Then it dawned on Jackie. "Nobody."

Jackie and Hofius ran to the gate controls, but it was too late. Dozens of Collective soldiers marched through the gate.

Dani dragged a shocked Connor behind a pillar. Jackie and the major ducked behind the controls. Various technicians scattered before being discovered.

Through the gaps between the consoles, Jackie watched the aliens search the gateroom looking for anyone, but finding nobody.

Just before the gate shut down, someone walked through. Jackie recognized Tiridus, the Collective guy that captured part of her team eight months ago and continually showed up when they least expected.

One of the alien soldiers reported to Tiridus. Apparently the news didn't sit well with him. "Search the entire city! I want them found."

Dani watched Tiridus stalk out of the gateroom. The guy wasn't happy, but she was more concerned with what he wanted.

Once they were sure there were no more soldiers, Dani and Connor slipped out from behind the pillar that shielded them from the intruders view.

Jackie and Hofius stood up behind the control center.

"Well that was fun." Dani said sarcastically.

"We need to inform the base on what's happening." Hofius said, "Which of these is the speaker system?"

"It's not a speaker system." Connor corrected.

Hofius turned and glared at the scientist.

"It's right here, sir." Jackie pointed to a set of controls.

After warning the base of the threat and telling them to be careful, they left the control room for the armory.

"What do you suppose they want?" Jackie asked, once she was suited up.

"That's a very good question." Hofius said.

"Maybe they want information." Connor suggested.

"Maybe they want new hosts for their Collective friends." Dani added. "Or both."

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine today." Jackie muttered.

They left the armory in search of everyone else. They saw few soldiers as they tip toed down corridors and snuck through alleys.

Eventually they split up, Jackie and Connor went back into the main building to see what they could do, while Hofius and Dani continued to search.

Connor stood in front of the main console fiddling with something, Jackie stood guard just in case.

"What are you doing?" Jackie asked Connor.

"Hopefully rigging a way to catch these guys, or at least track them." He answered. "Unfortunately it's not interfacing correctly with the main control system."

"That's because of the safety protocols. You need to override them."

Connor looked at her, clearly surprised.

"My mother's an astrophysicist. Now hurry up." Jackie said impatiently.

Connor finished the reconfigurations just as they heard the rhythmic sound of Collective soldiers marching.

"They're headed this way." Jackie hissed.

The soldiers rounded the corner.

"Go!" Jackie yelled to Connor before opening fire.

Connor ran and didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Stargate.**

 _There has been an attack on the stranded expedition members. The Collective has invaded their base and taken one of their soldiers, Jackie O'Neill._

Dani peeked around a corner and nearly got smashed in the face by an airman's gun.

Once the man saw her he nearly dropped the p-90. "Thank goodness, I was going crazy. I thought..."

"Shhh." Dani shushed him.

She heard marching, probably Collective soldiers again.

"Let's go." She whispered, leading the man down the hallway and out to the gateroom.

The gateroom was starting to get very crowded because they hadn't dialed out yet and they were gathering most of the expedition members in a central location.

Dani found Major Hofius talking to a group of Marines.

"Sir?" She asked when the major was done.

"What is it, sergeant?" Hofius asked.

"Everybody's here, we're awaiting your orders." Dani reported.

Hofius nodded. "Alright. Find Captain Kirsen and dial the gate. Send all nonmilitary personnel off world, except for a squad of Marines."

"Yes, sir." Dani took off into the crowd, trying to find the captain. She found him talking to a couple of the scientists.

"What're the major's orders?" Kirsen asked.

"Dial it up." Dani replied.

Kirsen gave her a curt nod and went over to the DHD.

As Kirsen was dialing, Hofius stood in front of the crowd.

"Listen up!" He yelled, the people quieted. "When you reach the other side... Never mind. Good luck."

The gate finished dialing and the civilians started walking through, all except for Connor. Hofius figured it was a good idea to keep him around in case anything went awry.

After the civilians were away, Hofius ordered the teams to move out.

They swept the base top to bottom, but the soldiers were doing a good job staying hidden.

Finally they found a group of Collective soldiers ransacking the mess.

"Well," One of the men said, "at least we found them."

Dani smirked. "Yeah, taking all our food."

"Ideas, anyone?" The third member of the team asked.

"Leave 'em. We've got bigger fish to fry." Dani said.

Two hours later they gave up and returned to base. Dani and the other team leaders reported their findings to Major Hofius then awaited orders.

"This is going to be a long day." Dani muttered to herself.

 _On the Collective ship ..._

"Jackie O'Neill." The Collective soldier said in his oddly deep voice.

"That's my name, genius." Jackie said sarcastically.

The guard touched the end of his staff to her neck and pain shot up Jackie's spine.

"Did you really need to do that?" She asked.

"You must learn that no one defies the great Collective." The soldier replied.

 _If that wasn't just a little bit over the top._ Jackie thought.

"Indeed, our followers have great zeal." Jackie turned to see a Collective man standing in the doorway. To the guard the man said, "We have gotten what we came for."

"And that is?" Jackie wondered.

"The location of Earth. Soon your feeble planet shall be on their knees before the Collective and all will know of our power."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** :

I don't own Stargate. Just my own characters.

 _The Collective has invaded the humans' base. While onboard a Collective ship Jackie O'Neill discovered the true motives behind the attack. The Collective wants to invade Earth and now they have what they need: it's location._

"You're going to invade Earth!" Jackie cried.

The Collective man smiled. "Earth is our enemy, we destroy our enemies and you are no exception."

"But-but how'd you get the coordinates? We didn't even know how to get home." Jackie asked.

The man smiled. "Are we not like gods?"

Jackie eyed him suspiciously. "You're Ancients in human form. You're nothing close to being gods."

The Collective man sighed. "Such defiance. But we have much time to cure you of that."

Jackie fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"You're telling me what?" Major Hofius yelled.

"Lieutenant O'Neill is missing, sir. Dr. Connor thinks she might still be alive, but so far we've been unable to locate her."

"What?"

The major was not happy, and neither was the poor lieutenant who had to inform him that one of his top officers was missing.

"Dr. Connor is sure she's alive, but, well sir, she's aboard a Collective mothership."

"This is Connor's assumption?" Hofius asked.

The lieutenant nodded.

Just then Connor entered the platform above the gate room. "Major?" He said.

"You're dismissed." Hofius told the lieutenant.

The lieutenant saluted Hofius before scuttling out of the room.

"What is it Connor?" The major growled.

"Just wanted to inform you of this _development_ ." Connor growled back.

Hofius sighed. "Out with it, doctor."

"A massive fleet of Collective ships were just spotted entering hyperspace and from what I can tell they had to use significantly more energy to make this jump."

"So?"

"So, I know where the ships are headed."

"And that is..." Hofius trailed off.

"Earth."

It had been twernty four hours and Jackie was already bored, a cell didn't offer much entertainment, so she plotted an escape. Of course she was fairly certain the two guards were ready to squash any attempt at escape and she figured Tiridus probably already knew she wanted to escape, they could read minds after all.

The ship made a little jolt and Jackie knew they'd exited hyperspace. Finally, or maybe she shouldn't have felt so relieved that they'd exited hyperspace and were likely ready to destroy Earth.

Jackie ignored the part of her brain that whispered it would be crazy to take on the whole Collective fleet, instead she knew she had to find some way to stop them from destroying her home.

She'd been fiddling with the door for the better part of an hour with no luck, but she renewed her struggle hoping to find a way out before the Collective destroyed Earth.

"What are our options?" Hofius asked the few people around the briefing table.

"We can go back to Earth and warn them." Connor said. "The adjustments to the Gate are about complete. I'm guessing it'll take at least three days for the Collective ships to reach Earth, that should give us a little bit of time to formulate some kind of plan."

It took three seconds for Hofius to make up his mind.

"Do it. Send all personnel back to Earth, except for your team, Dr. Connor. Dismissed."

Preparations were made, people notified and everyone except for Jara, Connor, Dani and Hofius were making their way through the Gate at 1400 hours. The SGC was quite relieved and confused upon receiving their transmission, but were ready to welcome back the stranded expedition.

Once the Gate had disengaged Hofius turned to Jara. "You know of anyone who could help us?"

And so, on November second one of the largest fights with an alien race was set to begin. Jackie was stuck aboard a Collective ship, Earth was preparing for a battle and Hofius and his top team had hitched a ride, hoping to reach Earth in time.

Tiridus smiled when he saw the human's tiny fleet, how easily he would crush them.

"Launch fighters." He ordered, already gloating, the Collective had already won.

Jackie was nothing if not resourceful and that's how she'd managed not only to escape from her cell, but also to steal a Collective fighter.

She was one person, but she'd take on the whole Collective fleet before she'd let them destroy Earth and when she left the cruiser she saw that taking on the whole fleet might actually be her directive after all.

Onboard the _Andromeda_ , Colonel Kate Spazky readied her ship to attack.

She was seated in the usual seat in between two of her officers, they both looked as nervous as she felt, but Kate was not one to let it get to her. One would say that she held a great deal of respect from her officers. She was not a very tall woman, but the blonde hair and piercing blue eyes were hard to miss, she had presence and that was very important.

"We wait for them to make the first move." She said. "When they do I want you to give 'em everything we've got."

"Yes, ma'am." Her 2IC, Captain Claudia Powel acknowledged.

"They're launching fighters!" This came from someone, but Kate was too busy watching as hundreds of fighters headed towards them.

Kate sighed. "Fire at will and launch 302's."

"Yes, ma'am."

And just like that, the battle had begun.

Jackie was still trying to figure out how to fly the fighter she'd borrowed from the Collective when she saw that all of the Earth's ships had launched 302's.

Not wanting to get blown out of the sky by one of her own, Jackie opened a channel.

"Earth ship, any one will do, this is Lieutenant Jackie O'Neill, please respond." She waited a couple minutes before repeating her message.

The 302's were upon the Collective fighters and Jackie knew the fighters stood no chance against the far more maneuverable 302's, the fighters quickly pulled back in a retreat, but the 302's weren't having it.

Jackie's stolen fighter was still on autopilot and retreated with the other's.

"Ugh! You stupid fighter!" Jackie shouted, becoming frustrated with the small ship and pounding the dashboard.

The fighter was suddenly under her control and falling, but Jackie pulled it up.

She grinned crazily to herself. "Time to do some damage."

She headed for the nearest Collective cruiser, glad that the other fighters were too preoccupied to notice her. Jackie opened fire, taking out main weapons, or so she hoped. With that done she headed for the next ship, ready to repeat the process until she couldn't.

"What was that?" Kate asked, watching as the nearest Collective cruiser's main weapons exploded into brilliant flashes of light.

"I-I don't know." The other officer, Captain Lewis, said bewilderedly. "A fighter just took out their main weapons. They're dead in the water."

"Finish them off and turn your attention to the fighters, they're coming around for another run." Kate said.

"Any Earth ship out there, this is Lieutenant Jackie O'Neill, please respond."

"What is that?" Kate asked.

"One of the fighter's is hailing us?" The statement sounded more like a question.

"I can hear that!" Kate snapped, then sighed. "Lieutenant O'Neill was reported to be aboard a Collective ship, maybe she escaped? Open a channel."

"Yes, ma'am." Powel nodded when it was done.

"Lieutenant? This is Colonel Kate Spazky of the Earth ship, _Andromeda_."

"Colonel? It's good to hear another human voice." The lieutenant answered and Kate could almost hear the girl smiling.

"What's your situation, O'Neill?"

"I'm headed towards the middle of the fleet, but I've got some company, anything you could do would be helpful." The lieutenant responded a minute later.

"We're directing half of our squadron to you, they'll follow your orders. Good luck, lieutenant."

"Thank you, ma'am."

When they dropped out of hyperspace above Earth, Dani hadn't expected what she saw. The Collective fleet was massive and the Earth fleet was holding their own, but were getting beaten badly.

"Tell me again why I let you talk me into this, Jara?" The male voice belonged to Jara's old friend who'd offered a helping hand, just as Jara had said.

"Because you couldn't resist." Jara answered mildly.

The old gentleman sighed. "I never could resist a good space battle."

Hofius joined them, watching the battle with worry. "We're outnumbered."

"But not outgunned." Jara insisted.

"Eight ships just dropped out of hyperspace!" Powel yelled over something exploding.

"Collective?" Kate gripped the arms of her seat, they couldn't survive much more of this.

"No, they appear to be firing upon the Collective fleet." Powel said, excitedly.

That day it was the joint effort that routed the Collective fleet and had them on the run. There were only five Collective ships that escaped in relatively one piece. The others were destroyed.

Soon after the battle had been won, Jara and her friend left for the Collective galaxy, but not before promising that she'd return to her team should the IOA approve the continued stay of personnel in that galaxy.

It made for an interesting reunion as Dani, Jackie and the other members of the previously stranded expedition met with their families after months away.

The old SG-1 and their children gathered on the bridge of the _Andromeda_ to celebrate the victory and the kids' return.

They had a lovely dinner and Jackie was so glad to be seeing her family again.

Sam caught her daughter alone on the bridge, staring out into space (literally).

"Mom, if the IOA allows it, I want to return to the Collective galaxy." Jackie had sensed her mother had come in without turning around.

Sam smiled. "And you will have both our blessings. I'm glad you found something worth fighting for."

Jackie hugged her mom tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Sam said.

Twelve days later the newly promoted Captain Jackie O'Neill entered the Gate room, ready to head out into the galaxy. Her team had assembled and grinned at her.

"Congrats on the promotion, captain." Dani gave a sloppy salute.

"I wasn't the only one." Jackie pointed the Hofius. He now wore the insignia of a lieutenant colonel.

"They gave him this expedition, practically." Jackie said.

"Well, I for one am glad for that." Connor said.

Jackie nodded.

"Listen up people!" Hofius yelled. "We're about to take Earth's interests out into a new galaxy and it might be scary, but you signed up for this. See you on the other side."

The Gate dialed up and Jackie got nervous jitters up and down her spine.

She turned to her teammates. "Let's go see what this galaxy has to offer."

"Yes, ma'am."

With that they strode up the ramp, through the event horizon and into a whole new adventure.

 **Thank you for reading the final installment of the Stargate: Stranded series. I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
